My memory
by Spectrume
Summary: Siapa yang menyangka? Ada seseorang yang membenci ras-nya sendiri dan berusaha manghancurkannya?


Secret Fear

Chapter 1: who is she?

Desclaimer: kalo komiknya tentu saja milik nona matsuri hino. Tapi kalo FF gaje ini punyaku lah~

Pairing: [OC X hanabusa aidou]

Summary: siapa yang menyangka? Ternyata ada seorang vampire yang menjadi vampire hunter...

Warning: OOC, aneh, alay, gaje, alur sama sekali nggak nyambung. Sebelum baca siapin kantong muntah dulu

Selamat membaca minna~ (semoga masih selamat setelah membaca FF gaje ini)

This chapter, all is on aidou Point Of View (gaya2an pake bahasa inggris)

"Hei... Kau menciumnya?" Kata seorang laki laki bernama akatsuki kain kepadaku.

"Ya... Cukup wangi..." Kataku, masih dalam posisi membaca buku. Di sofa ruang depan _Moon Dorminotory_

"Cukup wangi? Menurutku ini sangat wangi. Aku tak pernah mencium bau darah yang lebih wangi dari bau darah yuki." Kata akatsuki masih membicarakan bau darah yuki-chan.

Yuuki- _chan_ terluka saat pulang tadi. Lengan dan lehernya terluka dan mengeluarkan darah. Kalian tahu sendirikan? Betapa harumnya bau darahnya? Mungkin... Habis bertarung?

Tapi, menurutku. Bau darahnya masih lebih wangi...

* _Flashback_

"Hanabusa, hari ini kita kedatangan tamu. Kuharap kamu bersikap baik." Kata ayahku

"Memangnya kenapa? Tak biasanya ayah seperti ini? Memangnya siapa yang akan datang?" kataku dengan rentetan pertanyaan kepada ayah

"Yang akan datang-" belum sempat ayah menyelesaikan katanya. Tiba tiba bel rumah berbunyi

Ayah menyuruhku untuk diam dikamar. Tapi... Tiba tiba aku mencium bau darah yang sangat harum. Ini darah siapa? Apakah milik tamu ayah?

Aku berjalan pelan menuju ruang tamu. Berharap tak ada yang melihat. Aku mengintip kecil. Tapi tak lama setelah itu

 ** _CKRAK!_**

Mulut pistol berwarna perak itu menghadap padaku. Aku masih dalam posisi kaget. Oleh mulut pistol yang dapat melubangi dahiku dengan peluru didalamnya kapan saja

" _apa yang ingin kau tahu, sampai mengintip seperti itu. Hanabusa Aido_?" Katanya. Masih dalam posisi menodongkan pistol tepat didepan dahiku.

Tunggu, ini suara perempuan kan?! Berani sekali!

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Siapa kau?!" kataku yang tak terima diperlakukan seperti ini.

Walau pandanganku masih tertutup mulut pistol. Aku masih bisa melihat surai rambutnya yang panjang lurus

" _kau ingin tahu siapa aku? Namaku..._ "

* _Flashback Off_

"Hana... Hanabusa Aido!" Kata seseorang

"Hei?! Apa sih? Tak usah berteriak seperti itu" kataku setelah sadar dari lamunanku

"Hari sudah sore, sudah saatnya-"

"Bertemu dengan fansku kan?" Kataku memotong kalimat akatsuki

"Terserah, Idol- _senpai_ " kata akatsuki lalu meninggalkanku

Aku naik ke atas untuk mengambil jas _night class_ ku. Tapi kegiatanku terhenti saat itu. Dan langsung bersembunyi di balik pintu

"Kaname, zero sudah tidak ada" kata seorang perempuan dari ruangan kaname- _sama_ yang kuyakin suara yuuki-chan

APA?!

"Begitukah? Dia sudah mencapai batasnya ya" kata kaname- _sama_

"Ya, dia sudah menggila tadi. Apa yang ia lakukan dan apa yang ia katakan sangat berbeda" kata yuuki "Jadi, aku yang akan mengganti tugas prefek bagian zero" lanjutnya

Apa?! Kiryu... Sudah tak ada? Jadi... Aku bisa menghisap darah sebanyaknya dari fansku? Akhirnya!

"Tapi... Bisakah kita ajak orang yang berada di balik pintu itu untuk ikut mendengar?" kata kaname- _sama_

Sial, Sial!, SIAL!

"Maaf kaname- _sama_ , yuuki- _sama_. Aku tak sengaja menguping pembicaraan kalian" kataku setelah masuk keruangan dan meminta maaf sambil ber- _ojigi_

"Tak apa, kami memang berniat memberi tahukan pada kalian setelah ini" kata yuuki- _chan_ nada yang ramah walau wajahnya masih datar

"Baiklah, karena yuuki memaafkanmu. aku juga. sekarang, pakai jas _night classm_ u dan kita berangkat" kata kaname- _sama_ lalu melangkah keluar ruangan dengan yuuki- _chan_

Setelah kami siap. Yuuki berjalan dan membuka gerbang. Membuka jalan bagi night class seperti yang biasa dilakukan kiryu- _kun_

Setelah berjalan keluar, siswi _day class_ masih berteriak walaupun sudah dirapihkan. Kami sudah biasa, jadi tak apa.

Aku mulai menggoda fansku. Menanyakan golongan darah. Setelah memastikan Kaname-sama dan yuuki-chan tak memperhatikanku. aku mulai mendekati lehernya. Tapi...

" _apa yang kau lakukan. Hanabusa Aido_ dari night _class_?" Kata seseorang sambil menepuk pundakku

DEG!

Aku merasakan aura dan harum yang sama sepertinya. Seketika badanku membeku. Membuatku ketakutan dan merinding. sama seperti beberapa tahun lalu itu

Aku menghentikan kegiatanku yang "hampir" mengigit fansku dan berbalik untuk menatap rupa dirinya

Rambut lurus berwarna kuning- emas itu... Membuatku sadar.

Bahwa...

TBC (To Be Continued)

Note from me:

Permisi, _watashi no s_ pectrume. Pembuat cerita abal ini (ya emang siapa lagi)

Ini pertama kali buat fanfic di fandom ini. Harap maklum jika sangat banyak parade typo dan OOC

Oh ya, saya ingin ngasih sedikit spoiler yang baru akan saya munculkan di chapter selanjutnya. Yaitu nama OC saya! *tiup terompet pake terompet tahun baru

Ini biodata lengkapnya!

Name: rika kawazu

Age: 16 years old

Occupation: day class student, prefect (?), ?

Height / weight: 158 cm / 46kg

Looks: rambut lurus berwarna kuning-emas. Poninya dipotong rata tapi dimiringkan sedikit dengan jepitan. Memakai aksesoris kalung dengan lambang sekolah (cross accademy). Mata berwarna ungu gelap. Memakai kacamata (jika saat sekolah saja, karena matanya minus)

Personality: tumpul, ramah, periang, keras kepala, ?

Latar belakang: ?

Begitulah! Itu biodatanya (maafkan jika biodatanya aneh dan abal)

Daku akan sangat berterima kasih jika kalian RnR.

Hope you like this story! See you in next chapter!

-spectrume-


End file.
